


【锤基】And I'm here

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 看完复联三之后的产物，一个剑走偏锋的寄生复活脑洞，但最后绝对是拥有实体在一起啦！欢乐向，有部分NC-17内容，基妹儿和火箭的嘴强王者之争=3=一起来接受治愈吧！Let's go！





	【锤基】And I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER（ID：龍梨_），WB大号已炸（新号：龍梨Urakugou），随缘居（ID：urakugou），平时同时更新，欢迎来找我玩=3=

-1-  
“Hello，Bro.”  
一开始，当这个戏谑的声音在耳边响起时，Thor以为是自己的幻觉。  
因为他是那样地思念这个声音的主人。  
距离无限战争彻底结束已经有一段日子了，他们最终获得了胜利，虽然代价惨重。  
宇宙复又重获和平，幸存的阿斯嘉德民众在中庭安顿了下来，在参加完Tony的婚礼之后，Thor婉拒了这位老友的挽留，同Rocket驾驶飞船开始了漫长的太空旅行。当然，还有于他斧柄之上重生的Groot，虽然他现在还是一个只能生长在花盆里的嫩芽宝宝。  
Hello，Bro，我现在重新拥有了一艘飞船，虽然和我们当初那艘比起来，它小了太多，船员也只有两个；我重新拥有了武器，这次是一把斧子；我还重新蓄起了和从前一样长的头发，眼睛也复明了……噢，我现在很好，你好吗？  
你见到父亲与母亲了吗？我知道你必定与他们在一起。  
在众神最终的归处，在神圣又光荣的瓦尔哈拉圣殿之中。  
你留在那里了吗？Loki.  
Thor的旅行并非是没有目的的，这些日子以来，他们去过了位于Loki死亡、阿斯嘉德飞船爆炸的那块虚空附近的所有星球。他在茫茫宇宙间寻找Loki的灵魂，因为神的灵魂是不灭的，而神，可以造神。  
你一定过得很好吧，不然，我为什么始终找不到你？  
这声突如其来的幻听太过熟悉，也太过伤怀，使得Thor不禁有些多愁善感起来。  
多愁善感。  
他的弟弟曾经这样笑话过他，彼时困顿他们的那些恩怨和灾难现在看来都不过尔尔，他只记得他绿色眼睛里的光，以及他尾音里不屑又伤怀的轻笑。如果能再让他听一次，他一定会释然地承认，承认他确实如他所说。  
“多愁善感。”  
再一次地，那个属于Loki的声音复又响起。  
这声带着轻笑的嘲弄太过清晰，也太过逼真，真实到令Thor蓦地从副驾驶位上站了起来。  
“噢，男神，你还好吧？”正在驾驶着飞船的Rocket向他表达了关心。  
“你……有没有听到什么声音？”  
“声音？”  
“就是有人在叫我之类的。”  
“你睡迷糊了吗？”  
Rocket什么也没听见，除了驾驶室里正在播放着的时代金曲。  
“也许吧……”Thor挠了挠头抱歉地笑笑，Rocket当然听不到，那声音是存在于他的脑子里的。  
“我想我需要去休息一下。”  
Thor说着向自己的舱房走去，他严重怀疑自己确实是产生了幻听，虽然原因不明。  
因为哪怕就在他和Rocket对话的同时，属于他弟弟的笑声依旧在他的脑子里肆无忌惮地响着。

-2-  
Loki，我有没有告诉过你，你那“Ehehe……”的笑声其实一点都不邪妄可怕，它们非常的蠢，又蠢又顽皮，我现在疯狂地怀念。  
关上门，倒在床上，Thor望着天花板这样想到。  
他有太多值得怀念的往昔了。在大战结束之后，在不用忙着拯救世界之后，他有许多闲暇的时间去想那些过去的事情，且还将有无尽的时间去想念它们。  
昨日依附在目之所及的所有东西上面，生活中会用到任何物品都能牵扯出一段有关他弟弟的回忆来。没有办法，那些物品是日常生活的必须，在阿斯嘉德也不例外，而他同他的弟弟共处了太过漫长的时光，那些点滴统统融入他的生活，贯穿了他一千五百年的生命轨迹。  
就比如现在正被他枕在脑袋下方的枕头，是这么平常不过之物，却也有着一段与之相关的有趣往事。  
小时候的他偶然看到仙宫里怀孕的神祗，觉得那鼓鼓的肚皮就像揣了一个皮球一样，和别的人都不一样非常奇特，便问母亲那是怎么了。  
母亲一边哄着怀里还是个幼儿的小Loki，一边笑着对他说，说过段时间从那“皮球”里就会钻出一个小宝宝，就像他可爱的小弟弟这样的，顿时让他觉得神奇到不行。  
后来玩游戏的时候，他就往还不懂事的小Loki肚子里塞了个枕头。上下审视一番之后，他非常满意，因为这样他的弟弟看起来就和那个大肚子的神祗差不多了。  
他让小Loki坐在板凳上，不许他蹦蹦跳跳，还煞有介事地告诉他说，过一会儿他们就将有一个小宝宝了。  
然后那天的Loki就特别乖，一直抱着肚子里的枕头坐在那儿。  
母亲回来看到他坐在小板凳上一动也不动，衣服里还塞了个枕头，便好奇地问他这是在做什么。他天真无邪的小弟弟非常开心地告诉他们的母亲，哥哥说这是他们的小宝宝！  
结果当然可想而知，他被打了一顿屁股，因为乱教弟弟一些奇怪的东西。  
但他并没有因为挨了一顿打，就放弃对拥有一个小宝宝这件事的执着。  
过了些日子，那位女神要生产了，尖叫声引得正抱着小Loki玩耍的他偷偷溜进了那间宫殿，想要一看究竟。在被发现赶出来的时候，他看到她们将她的腿扳开往两边压着，还一直叫她用力。  
回来之后，他便认真地问他的小弟弟想不想要一个宝宝，在小Loki懵懂地点了点头之后，他又将小枕头塞进了他的肚子里，让他躺下，并扳着他的小短腿儿往两边压。他一边压，一边叫他的弟弟用力尖叫，虽然他也不知道这样做的原理是什么。  
小Loki的尖叫声很快引来了母亲，然后他又被打了一顿屁股。  
为了避免他们再做这样奇怪的事情，母亲就把那个小枕头给没收了。这使得他们哭得稀里哗啦，一边哭，还一边伤心地大喊着宝宝没有了！  
母亲觉得有趣，便给哇哇大哭的他们拍了张照片，还在上面写道：被勒令禁止再玩怀孕游戏的两兄弟。  
因为这张照片，懂事后的Loki在听母亲讲完这件糗事之后，恼羞成怒地用小刀捅了他。  
哈哈，那个时候，他大概八岁吧。  
想到这里，Thor笑了。  
很温柔很温暖的笑容，没有丝毫的勉强和伪装。  
无法躲避的这份思念，我将之称为爱情。  
I love you love you love you……  
我命定之人。  
无论要重生几次，无论你躲在哪里，我都会找到你。  
请你不要离开我身旁，不要离开我。  
我们不会再次分离。  
“老哥，你的心理活动如此丰富，除了多愁善感以外，你怎么还越来越娘了？”  
就在Thor陷入怀想的时候，属于Loki的声音再次响起，这一次，甚至变成了有针对性的嘲笑。  
“Loki！”Thor猛地从床上坐了起来。  
他环顾四周，急切地寻找，接二连三的意外让他不能再将这一切当做是他的幻听了。  
“Loki！是你吗？！”  
“Yes，and I’m here.”  
不大的舱房里只有他一个人，他也感知不到有其他生命体的存在。  
可Thor不愿放弃，他下了床仔细将房间搜寻了一遍，任何可能躲藏的角落都没有放过。  
潜意识里，他不愿将之视为他的幻觉。  
“是我。别找了，你还没发现我在哪吗？”  
在Thor将所有能找的地方都找遍了，重新茫然地坐回床边的时候，Loki回应了他。语调里是显而易见的戏谑，仿佛他正看着一切，就像以往无数次他在看够了Thor的笑话之后再伸出援手的时候一样。  
而这一次，Thor听清了那个声音的来源，它确实存在在他的脑海里，来自于他的身体内部。  
“我回来了。”  
通过无尽的跋涉，通过模糊的黑暗，横跨寒冷的夜晚，在月亮上升的地方，在你沉痛的微笑和泪水的光芒里，我回来了。  
“或者说，我从来就没有离开，哥哥。”

-3-  
Thor站在镜子前，神色复杂地看着镜子里面拥有着异色双瞳的自己。  
他方才和他的弟弟进行了一番对话，巨大的信息量使得他现在有点消化不良。  
他照Loki说的取下了那只义眼，一阵绿光闪过，他原本空荡荡的眼眶里生出了一只碧绿的眼瞳。  
——那是属于Loki的瞳色，亦是他此刻灵魂的物化。  
“噢，虽然我被你那只假眼睛上的浣熊味儿熏了个够呛，但我还是要提醒你把它保管好，等我完全复原之后，你还用得上它。”  
绿色的眼珠不受Thor控制地转了转，Loki的声音同时在他的脑子里响起。  
“……这么说来，你一直在我的体内？”从狂喜和震惊中回过神来，Thor摸了摸那只眼睛问道。  
这一切都太过复杂，简单地概括起来，Loki确实是死了，但在赴死之前，他使用了一个法术，这使得他的灵魂能直接进入到他的体内休养生息。但这个法术的消耗使得他在最开始的时候虚弱至极，陷入了无知无觉的沉睡，以致于直到现在才觉醒意识。  
“是的，我靠着吸收你的能量成长。不得不说，我亲爱的哥哥，你比从前更加的强大了，照这样的趋势，我很快就能复原我的肉身。”  
“然后呢？”  
神可以造神，但Thor知道的绝对不是Loki现在正在使用着的方法。  
虽然他不介意他的弟弟将他作为寄生宿主，并且乐于为他提供能量，但不得不说，这样的方法还是太过异端。他从来没有在正经的神之典籍上看到过，他甚至想象不到他弟弟的身体将以何种办法重获新生。  
“你是指我的出生问题吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Loki明知故问，他能窥见Thor的想法，感知他的情绪，他们现在就是一体两面的存在。  
“哥哥，还记得小时候你骗我玩的‘怀孕游戏’吗？”  
Loki不怀好意的声音突然令Thor产生了一种不祥的预感。  
噢，不……千万别像他想的那样……  
“你放心，我是绝对不会从你的肛门里爬出来的，我正在考虑如何在不危及你性命的同时，直接从里面破开你的肚子钻出来。”他故意一本正经地说出混账话哄骗他的哥哥，果不其然，他通过镜子看到了他瞬间变得难看的脸色。  
“你……你会长成一个婴儿？”Thor艰难地咽了咽口水。  
众神之父在上！他小时候玩这个游戏的时候，可从来没想过有一天会应验到自己身上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你害怕了吗？噢，别否认，你吓得脸都青了！”  
“啧……”在Loki爆发的一连串笑声中，Thor尴尬地扭开了头。  
——好吧，看来又是一个恶作剧，真是一不小心就着了他的道。  
他总是那么容易被他的弟弟戏弄，从小就是。  
Loki好像只有在不会走路，还吃婴幼儿食品的时候乖巧过。那时候的他又听他的话又崇拜他，天天“哥哥、哥哥”地黏在他的身边，软的就像一只可爱的小团子。  
要是能够再一次见到那样的他，好像也不是一件糟糕的事情。  
“别做白日梦了，哥哥。”似乎看穿了他的想法，Loki发出一声冷哼，“那种愚蠢的事情永远不会发生。”  
“等我的神力完全复原之后，我自会构造我成年的肉体，他将同我舍弃的那具一模一样。”  
舍弃的那具……  
这个词组的出现蓦地戳痛了Thor的心。  
Loki被Thanos掐断脖子的那一幕是他长久以来的梦魇。  
他曾无数次在惨叫中惊醒，然后在浑身的冷汗和满心的哀恸之中直到天明。他的弟弟命陨在他的面前，而他什么也做不了，他连最后一次呼唤他的名字都做不到。  
“弟弟，你当时为什么要那么做？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我指的是什么。”  
为什么要不顾自己的性命冲出来？你明明可以逃掉的。  
Loki是阿斯嘉德最杰出的法师，光是逃跑的方法就会成千上百种。在过去的岁月里，没有人能轻易抓住他，众神之父也不能，他可以变身成一条鱼，也可以化为无形隐匿于万千的尘埃。  
“这时候，不是该给我一个拥抱吗？”Loki笑了，他没有回答他哥哥的疑问，反而牵动着他绿色眼睛的那一半脸，于镜中露出了一个轻松又诙谐的笑容。  
你既是我的生路，亦是我的死途。  
在我预感到你马上会有性命之忧的时候，我不能顾及许多，甚至是我自己的安危。  
像这样的话，我永远不会告诉你。  
“How？”Thor对着镜子摊了摊手。  
他知道自己问不出个所以然了，就像没人能轻易抓住逃跑中的Loki那样，亦没有人能在他不愿开口的时候撬开他的嘴。  
不过，他不说其实也没什么，他们姓Odinson的就没有开诚布公的基因，但他们的心灵相通。  
Thor确信自己在相同情况下也会交出和Loki一样的答卷。  
“你可以抱抱你自己，”这个话题就这样被带过了，Loki操控Thor的右手抱了抱他的左手作为示范，在看到他脸上不认同的表情时突然笑了出来，“或者，你可以直接贴在镜子上，把镜像的你当做是我。”  
“这不是好的提议，弟弟，听起来像变态所为。”  
“那往自己年幼的、单纯的、懵懂的弟弟肚子里塞枕头，再哄骗他将会生出一个婴儿来，难道就不变态了吗？”  
“哈哈哈！男孩，别这样记仇。”  
“我要睡了，为了确保在我入睡期间你能正常视物，我劝你现在最好闭嘴当一个乖宝宝。”  
Thor立马做了一个在嘴上拉拉链的动作。

-4-  
“Thor，你的眼珠是变质了吗？”晚上吃饭的时候Rocket指着Thor的右眼问道。  
他记得他送给他的那颗眼球不是这样的颜色。  
“呃……”  
就在Thor思考着该怎样给他的小船长解释关于他弟弟的事情的时候，Rocket又说话了：“你应该定时清洗一下，它现在看起来就像发霉了似的，布满了绿色的霉菌。噢，我被自己恶心到了。”  
——这只无礼的浣熊是你的宠物吗？看来你管教不严，他真是太聒噪了。  
Rocket的话显然惹怒了有着起床气的Loki.  
想他那备受称赞的绿眼睛几时受过这样的侮辱？霉菌？噢，他可以扒了他毛茸茸的皮做成拖鞋吗？  
——那是小兔子Rocket，我的新朋友，还有，你不能把他做成拖鞋。  
Thor在脑内同Loki对话，很奇异的，他发现自己也能感知到Loki内心的想法了。  
——兔子？你是眼瞎了吗？兔子的耳朵是很长的……好吧，当我没说，你确实是瞎了。而且你交朋友的眼光还是一如既往的差。  
——别这样弟弟，他人很好的，给予了我很大的帮助，我相信你以后也会喜欢他的。  
——不，绝不！就冲他说我的眼睛像……噢！该死的，我为什么要生一只浣熊的气。  
——哈哈哈哈哈！我已经预感到你们以后打起来的场面了。  
“Thor？男神？唔……高贵狂野？”  
“啊？怎么了？”Rocket不断扬高的声调总算吸引了Thor的注意。  
“你一直在傻笑，活计！你确定你还好吗？难道被眼球里的霉菌入侵了大脑？”Rocket放下叉子跳到了Thor面前的桌上，扳住他的头就想替他看看他的眼睛，“我当时说了你应该洗洗再安装的，那玩意儿一直被我放在……”  
“走开！你这只没有礼貌又令人讨厌的小怪物！”  
就在这时，从Thor的嘴里突然发出了一声凶狠的怒喝。  
粗鲁的羞辱令Rocket在短暂的惊讶茫然之后愤怒地咧出了尖牙。  
“噢！活计，不、不是、刚刚不是……不是我……在说话……”Thor同样也被Loki突然的发声惊讶到了，来不及同他进行脑内的沟通，立马向Rocket解释道。  
“你的眼睛里才满是霉菌，你整个矮小的身体就是由霉菌构成的……”  
“别说了Loki！小兔子，事情很复杂，你听我……”  
“为什么不许我说？我……”  
“听着弟弟，你不能在不打招呼的情况下使用我的身体。”  
噢……这位可怜的男神，听听他嘴里说着的胡话，他刚才是在叫他死去的弟弟？太可怜了！看来他一直没有走出那个沉痛的打击，还因此疯掉了……Rocket原本是生气的，可看着Thor这么一番精神分裂似的自言自语，不仅没了脾气，还反而担心起他来。  
“天呐……”Thor应付完喋喋不休的Loki，将他气到不说话也不回应他了，转头一看Rocket正一脸同情地看着他，便感觉事情大条了。  
他刚才的表现不管看在谁的眼里都像是个精神病患者。  
“小兔子你听我说，刚刚……”  
“不用、不用，我理解你的痛苦，每个人受到了这样的创伤都会……”  
“不，你不理解，不是你想的那……唉！让我想想该从哪里解释起。”  
“嗯，我知道，我知道，我以前……听着，Thor，赶快去床上休息一下吧，等你想好了随时来找我。”  
Rocket想起了他在被改造之初，在那座外星疯人院里做代理护士的经历。那里面全是各种各样的疯子，当然也不乏精神分裂患者。他们通常无法控制自己的行为和思想，常常在清醒的时候陷入痛苦……他看过了太多，所以他理解Thor现在肯定又慌乱，又害怕。  
“好好休息，放心！我知道你有苦衷，我们是朋友，我会像看待正常人那样看待你的，绝对不会歧视。”  
——你知道什么啊？！  
Thor看着Rocket友善地拍了拍他的肩膀并假装不经意挥手离开的背影无语凝噎。  
他敢肯定，他一定是被当做精神病人了，看看Rocket刚刚看他的眼光……噢！那是多么的同情！  
噗……  
在他的脑子里，一直用那只绿眼睛旁观着一切的Loki忍不住发出了一声轻笑。

-5-  
在接下来的一段时间里，Thor一直没有同Rocket解释清楚关于Loki的事情。  
并不是他没有解释，而是每当他同他谈起这件事的时候，他那善解人意得过分的伙伴就会化身心理导师，对他进行孜孜不倦的开导。  
哪怕Thor拿出了那只被换下的义眼自证所言非虚，见识过他天神之力的Rocket还是半信半疑。毕竟神长生不老且能自我治愈不是么？那只眼睛的痊愈也可能是他自己神力作用的结果。  
好在Rocket在看了那只眼睛之后没有再追着要为他进行心理辅导了，这让Thor稍稍松了一口气。  
不过，一波未平，一波又起。  
就在Rocket这边的麻烦还没有完全解决掉的时候，Loki那边又出了乱子——  
随着他弟弟的力量日渐强大，他开始同他争夺起了身体的使用权。  
起初，只是一些小事。  
比如，他会在他同Rocket聊天的时候，突然用他的嘴表达自己的观点；在吃饭的时候，自主地用右边的手往他嘴里喂些他自己喜欢吃的东西，并在他去拿他不爱吃的东西时突然令他的右手不能动弹……但渐渐的，Thor发现每当他睡醒之后，Rocket就会用怪异的眼光看他，并且他房间里总会多一些、少一些东西，而他对此毫无印象。  
Thor虽然感到奇怪，但他还没有想太多，直到有一天，当他突然在一颗陌生星球的斗兽场观众席上醒来时，他才发现事情大条了。  
因为他根本不记得他是怎么到这儿来的，也根本不记得他是如何让Rocket将飞船降落在这里的。  
噢……而且他根本不会穿这种黑绿配色的衣服！  
“Loki，Loki！出来！”回到飞船上的时候，Thor没有搭理询问他玩得开不开心的Rocket，径直冲回了房间，开始狂敲墙上的镜子。  
“别装睡着，我知道你醒着！”  
“唔……干嘛？”敲了好一会儿，镜子里的他才眨动起右边的眼睛冷哼道，“你敲镜子做什么，我又不是住在镜子里。”  
“你趁我睡着使用我的身体了？应该说，你故意让我睡着。”  
这段时间以来，他睡眠的时间明显增多了，常常坐在副驾驶上就会打着盹儿睡过去。  
“啧，你发现了？”右边的绿眼睛随之翻了个白眼。  
“拜托，我在那种地方醒来，还穿成这样，怎么看都是你做的好么。”  
“嘁……我用一下而已嘛，发什么火……小气。”  
Loki有点理亏，但表面上却是不会松口认错的。  
要怪就怪那场表演实在是太精彩了！  
难怪高天尊那老混球以前经常夸赞，搞得他老早就想去看看了。适逢他们的飞船正好开到这颗星球附近，他便用了一点小法术令对他不设防的哥哥陷入昏迷，取得了身体的控制权，然后模仿他的语气和那只小浣熊交涉。小浣熊最近以为他的哥哥精神出现了问题，对他格外的照顾和宽容，也没多问便更改了航线着陆。  
哈哈！真是两个笨蛋。  
本来他可以在不让Thor发现的情况下看一会儿便回去的，结果他看着看着就忘了时间，以至于神力透支，突然失去了意识。  
“你想看表演可以先跟我说一声……”感应到Loki的内心，Thor突然就心软了，他怎么能忘了他淘气调皮的弟弟是最爱玩的了？  
他只是想看一场表演而已。  
“被人带着去看和自己去看能一样么？再说了，我也得自主活动活动，好提前适应一下啊。  
“适应什么？”  
“适应使用身体，不然将来等我有了身体却连路都不会走了怎么办？”  
“这……这还需要适应？我以为是本能。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？小婴儿为什么要通过学习来走路？那些长年累月躺着不动的人最后又为什么会半身不遂？”  
“这……”  
“我现在的灵魂是完全龟缩在你眼睛里的，要是我以后成了手脚都难以伸直的畸形儿怎么办？”  
“……”  
Thor从来就在Loki的奇思妙论面前没有还嘴的余地，再加上这次的失而复得，对他便是更加的宠溺和迁就了。  
“那你说怎么办？”  
“嗯……我确实想了一个好办法。”  
Loki就在等Thor这句话，当下便开心起来，有条有理地说起了他想要的解决方案。

-6-  
虽然Loki说了很多，但总结下来，其实就是简单粗暴地让这具身体一三五归Thor使用，二四六归他，至于星期天……好吧，看在身体是Thor的的份上，他就大度一点，还是让给Thor用吧。  
并且在他们其中之一使用身体的同时，另一个必须保持绝对的沉睡，就算不睡也不能加以干涉。  
“所以，真的是寄生？就像MIGI ①那样？”Rocket现在终于确信Thor不是生病了，在他和Loki全天候地相处了两次之后。  
“谁是MIGI？”  
“一个喜欢吃人脑子的外星生物，结果却阴差阳错寄生到了人类的右手掌上……噢，我和你说这些干什么？你肯定没看过那套漫画。”  
“那是我弟弟不是外星生物，而且他也没在我的右手上，他在我的眼睛里。”  
“我只是打个比方，所以，你就答应他了？让他一周三天随意使用你的身体？”  
Thor没病，快有病的是他，天呐……这两天的相处简直比打仗还累！比打仗还累！  
“还能怎么样呢？他是我的弟弟，而且我们做好了约定，他不能擅自离开飞船，不能做过分的恶作剧。”  
“噢！天哪……所以他干的那些事在你看来只是‘不过分的恶作剧’？他在飞船里练习他的魔术，把所有东西弄得乱七八糟到处都是，就像垃圾场，然后立马躺下装死！”  
面对Rocket的抱怨，Thor只能尴尬地笑着，一边道歉一边解释：“真的很对不起，我的朋友。他是一个法师，需要练习，但他的神力还在恢复期不太稳定，所以会因为突然晕倒。”  
“他吃个饭也会因为神力衰弱而昏厥吗？一到要收拾餐具的时候就神力衰弱，这是什么了不起的技能？！他完全就把我当做了仆人！你知道他怎么说的吗？‘啧，矮子，快把这些脏碟子洗了’~噢……我真是要疯了！”  
“呃……对不起，他只是不习惯做这些事情，以前在阿斯嘉德都是有专门的人做这些的。这样吧，下次你留着我来收拾。”  
“对了、对了，他还差点把Groot连根拔起！”  
“I am Groot！”就在Rocket怨声载道地细数Loki的“罪行”时，花盆里的宝宝Groot也在这时候发出了奶声奶气的抗议。  
“对不起小家伙，他只是想确定你是不是真的在跟着音乐扭动。”  
“I am Groot！”  
“好的，好的，我代他向你道歉。”  
Rocket看着一脸歉意柔声安慰Groot的Thor，看着他那犹如太阳光芒的温柔笑容，最终无语地一拍脑门儿，泄气叹道：“我真是败给你了……你说吧，他还要住多久才能复原？”  
好吧，他忍了，谁让那是男神的弟弟呢？只希望这个混球能早点滚蛋。  
“很快吧，他最近恢复得不错。等他好了我一定好好教育他，让他同你和睦相处，他本性不坏的，和我从前的朋友们都相处融……”  
“等、等等！等等……和睦相处？！”Rocket捂着头发出一声尖叫，“我没听错吧？你刚刚说了‘和睦相处’？”  
“I am Groot！（他说了）”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“你的意思是他会和我们一起？！”  
“是的，我们家只剩下我们两个了，而且他不仅是我的弟弟，他还是我的……”说到这儿，Thor不自觉地挠了挠脸，想到Loki正和他共用着一个身体，可能会听到他接下来说的，竟然意外地感觉有些羞涩。  
他已经好久没有过这样的情绪了，如同情窦初开的少年，哪怕他们已经有过了肌肤之亲。  
“是什么？”Rocket嘴角抽搐地盯着Thor，他发誓他看见男神脸红了，那发春的表情……他没看错吧？那是发春的表情吧？Rocket一瞬间觉得就连Peter那个奶油胖子都没有这么油腻过。  
“他还是我的王后。”  
“What？！”Rocket一瞬间觉得自己的世界观受到了巨大的冲击，“他不是你弟弟吗？他不是个男的吗？”  
“在我们阿斯嘉德，婚姻不受血缘的影响；而且Loki不是我的亲弟弟，他具有冰霜巨人的血统。”  
“霜巨人？那种男女都能生育的物种？不是，讨论这个不合适……我说你们神都这么会玩？”  
“玩？你是指一些小花样吗？Loki确实喜欢一些增加情趣的小花样……”  
“嗷！”Rocket哀嚎一声翻了个白眼，并一下子捂住了宝宝Groot的耳朵，“别说了，没人想知道细节！这里还有个孩子！”  
好吧，看来他们神不仅会玩，而且还玩得相当的野、相当的开。

＊注释：①《寄生兽》，日本漫画家岩明均1988年起创作的SF漫画。作品描写了平凡的高中生泉新一和寄生在他体内、与其右手同化的生物MIGI共存的故事。

-7-  
日子就这样吵吵闹闹地过着，因为有了Loki的归来，船上的气氛明显活跃热闹了不少。虽然这份热闹多数时候都是源于Loki和Rocket在斗嘴，而Groot在旁边奶声奶气地帮腔，完全就是一场混战，但Thor喜欢这样。  
吵闹而富有生气，是一个家的模样。  
当然，他们也有属于两个人的宁谧时刻，伴随着一些尴尬状况的二人世界。  
“呃……呃啊……”  
Thor正在进行着最原始的律动，在睡醒之后的早晨，在他自己的手里。  
这是正常的生理需要，特别是他在昨晚还做了一个春梦的前提下。  
他低喘着，沾了唾液的黏滑的大手快速地摩擦过自己粗壮的茎身，一边套弄，一边半闭着眼享受那酥麻的快感逐渐在他的胯间膨胀。  
春梦的对象当然是他的弟弟，他的Loki，众神之父在上，梦里的Loki完全就是个妖精，撩人到令他差点像个青春期男孩一样地梦遗！  
好吧，他在青春期的时候确实因为梦到Loki而梦遗，如果再次发生，也并不是什么丢脸的事情。  
“啊……”  
Thor已经硬到不能再硬了，饱涨的前端急需释放，但他就是离射精还差那么一点儿。这让他忍不住在可能被Loki窥见的情况下，开始于脑中肖想起他的身体来，回味他们在一起时那些激情四射的夜晚。  
“啊……嘶……”  
这起到了一点作用，当他回想着他粗长的肉棒在他弟弟濡湿的后穴里一下一下进出的画面，他的马眼里溢出了黏滑的前液。他的Loki是那样的紧致湿热，每每全根没入深埋进他的体内，那颤抖收缩的肉壁简直像一张张邪恶的小嘴，绞缠吸吮着，仿佛能把他的魂都吸出来。  
他还会发出销魂的叫床声，那些合着急喘的呻吟简直如同天籁。他只要一听他叫便会忍不住加快节奏，加重力道，又深又重地将他操干到浑身颤抖，双腿紧紧地圈住他的腰……他被自己的肉棒磨得通红的穴口还会溢出色情的白浆。  
“咳咳……打断一下，你太用力了。如果我是你，我就会轻一点，一边撸一便刺激龟头，同时揉一揉睾丸，这比意淫我有用多了。”就在Thor通过想象Loki在床上的情状快要达到高潮的时候，一个低沉的优雅的声音蓦地打断了他。  
“Oh！Fuck！Loki！”Thor被吓了一跳，忍不住爆了句粗口。  
“我们说过的，你不能在这种时候突然出现！老是被你惊吓，我会因此阳痿的。”Thor懊恼地抱怨道。  
该死的，他现在一点想要射精的感觉都没有了，他甚至还有点软了！  
“哈哈……对不起、对不起，我忘记了。”Loki笑着道歉，虽然没什么诚意，但作为歉礼，他自主地操控起Thor的右手握住了他的阴茎，就像他方才为他指点的那样撸动起来。  
“嘶……呃啊……啊！这样才舒服对吧……喔！”Loki一边用着Thor的身体手淫，一边在他的脑海中喘息呻吟起来，“别忘了，哥哥，我也能感受得到嘛……啊哈……我们现在可是共用着同一个身、身体。”  
Loki暧昧的低笑声撩拨着Thor的思绪，加之被Loki操控着的手确实带给了他更多的快感。  
Thor一边享受着Loki的手活儿，一边听着他在他脑内发出的销魂喘息，慢慢闭上了眼睛，喉头也忍不住溢出舒爽的低喘。  
他们的喘声交叠，他们的快感共融，两个灵魂在一具身体里分享共同的情欲。  
这样的感觉相当的奇异美妙，就像他们正在他的脑内进行着一次酣畅又和谐的性交。  
昏昏沉沉的爱欲熏染间，Thor仿佛又回到了那个巨大的变故发生之前，他们在阿斯嘉德飞船的巨大床上忘情地缠绵。  
那时候也是像现在这样水乳交融，由身体到灵魂紧密无间地契合。  
他们融进了彼此，他们即是对方本身。  
如旭日，如月轮，如繁星，如寰尘。  
神灵与神灵完全结合在一起，在这个神圣的过程中完美融合成一个崭新的坚不可摧的至高神明！  
“啊！哥哥，我爱你……”  
当快感积聚到最高以致难以负荷喷薄而出的时候，Thor听到了来自于心海深处的告白。  
那一刻，他终于明白，他们从来没有分开，因为他们早已便是一体。  
他们既是彼此的来路，亦是彼此的归途。

-8-  
“噢！你这个邪恶的法师，别用我男神的嘴说这些令人作呕的话！”  
“你男神？去你的，你们根本就不是一个物种。”  
“听到没有！我叫你别当着孩子的面说脏话！”  
“I！am！Groot！”  
“闭嘴Groot，小孩子不可以跟着他学！”  
……  
光阴似水，日月如梭，茫茫宇宙间的历险或平淡，或新奇。  
时光的流逝在这以浩瀚星河为背景的壮阔寰宇间，根本不值一提，或快或慢，都只是各人的感觉而已。  
这一点，倒是和阿斯嘉德很像。  
很多时候，当Thor和Loki的眼睛一起从驾驶舱开阔的前窗处望出去时，他们都会感觉看见的景致，就如同当年并肩站在Heimdallr的瞭望台上望出去时看见的一样。  
同样的斗转星移，同样的日升月落。  
Thor同Loki还是经常就同一件事有不同的看法，并在脑内争吵不休，也常常为着Loki不遵守身体使用权规则，吵闹到几乎左手打右手。  
在除此之外的静谧时候，他们也会在脑内谈个情，说个爱什么的，进行一些属于神的小情趣。当然，这得防着因为学会了走路就爱满飞船乱跑乱钻的Groot小朋友。  
不然Rocket一定会以他们带坏了小孩子的罪名，对他们进行无休无止的声讨。  
他们漂泊在宇宙中，造访一个又一个的星球，他们都没有了故乡，却习惯在每每离开一个星球返回飞船上时，对彼此说一句：欢迎回家。  
漫长的旅途中，Thor一直带着Loki，用自己的神力供养着他，直到他完全复原，重新拥有能够同他比肩的属于自己的身体。

————❤————


End file.
